retales
by navito
Summary: serie de capitulos en donde se desvenvuen varios creepypastas como jeff slenderman ben,etc en donde vemos como llevan sus dias poco a poco. mal sumary lo se delen opotunidad es mi primera historia
1. Capítulo 1

Titulo: la masacre de jeff the killer

Una noche…..tan solo una noche

Me encontraba en mi cama descansando ya que mañana había clases y un importante examen y es por eso que tenia que dormir bien pero no fue así.

Llevaba unas horas dormida pero sentí el viento en mi cara lo que fue extraño ya que nunca abro la ventana por órdenes de mis padres, ya que se han oído en las noticias de un asesino en serie que siempre ataca de noche y lo peor deja una sonrisa sádica en sus rostros y en una pared hay una leyenda siempre escrita en sangre esta frase decía

"GO TO SLEEP"

¿Por qué escogió esas palabras? Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba mi cabeza diario

Después de un tiempo, en la escuela se esparció rumores del asesino:

-¿crees que se quedara para siempre?

-¿será sexy?

-no quiero que me mate.

No sabía que decir, ya que no sabía nada del tema, solamente me acerque a mi grupo de amigas q al igual que los demás solamente hablaban del asesino en serie, 5 minutos después llego un chico…creo que era de mi salón no lo recuerdo bien lo único de lo que me acordare fueron sus palabras

-¡JEFF THE KILLER REGRESO!

-¿Quién es Jeff?- pregunte, ya que nunca había oído de él.

-Jeff the killer, el mejor asesino de la historia, con su famosa frase "go to sleep" tengan cuidado ya que el ataca más de noche

Todos en la escuela se burlaban de el por suponer que el asesino era Jeff

-El no existe

-A él lo mataron

Yo me sentía una incompetente por no saber quién era así q cuando tuve una clase libre me acerque a la persona que gritaba que Jeff era el asesino pero cuando me acerque….

-¿también me molestaras por creer que es Jeff el asesino?

-No claro que no

-¿Entonces qué quieres?

-quiero saber más del asesino Jeff- al parecer se emocionó ya que todo el día ha recibido burlas

Me empezó a contar la historia de ese tan famoso asesino

-Jeff the killer un famoso asesino que siempre deja sonrisas talladas en sus víctimas siempre con su frase go to sleep desde esa noche que asesino a toda su familia y amigos siempre porta un chillo desde el cumpleaños de un vecino de lado llamado Billy y aquella pelea con Randy en la cual Jeff se le quemo la cara . él es de pelo negro que le llega al cuello una piel muy pálida unos ojos negros que no parpadean por que el quemo sus propia sonrisa que él se tallo en la cara en la comisura de las mejillas, usa una sudadera color blanca junto con un pantalón vaquero con unas converse negras, la sudadera manchada de la sangre de las víctimas a las cuales asesina y un dato curiosa; Jeff nunca asesina a niños son los únicos que los ve con piedad, son los únicos que les perdona la vida, ten cuidado.

Después de eso me espante; ¿a qué persona se le ocurre matar a sus familiares y amigos , que persona se le ocurre dañarse la cara tallándose una sonrisa y quemándose sus propios parpados ? son muchas preguntas que pasan en mi mente, pero regresando a esa noche en la que por primera vez mi la muerte en persona y ansiaba mi sangre, recuero que había cerrado la ventana con seguro y mis padres habían venido a verificar, después de volverla cerrar me disponía a dormir pero no podía, sentía que alguien me vigilaba, no era la primera vez que me pasaba, desde la semana pasada he estado viviendo lo mismo pero ahora con la ventana abierta, asustada intente dormir pero no podía, algo me decía que debía abrir mis ojos y cerciorarme de que todo estuviera bn pero no fue así, ya que cuando los abrí vi unos horribles ojos negros que me veían fijamente, era alto de unos 1.70 tenía el pelo largo que le llegaba a los hombros estaba vestido de usa una sudadera color blanca junto con un pantalón vaquero con unas converse negras, la sudadera manchada de la sangre no quiero saber de qué es la sangre, en la mano izquierda tiene un cuchillo igual con rojo en la punta del cuchillo, lo mas que me daba miedo era la sonrisa que tenial en el rostro, podía ver todos los dientes que tenia y un tono rojiso en las mejillas ¿sera sangre? No lo sé entonces lo único que dijo fue:

-shhhh GO TO SLEEP

Solté un grito y antes de moverme el salto hacia donde estaba y me iba a asesinar con su cuchillo, antes de que el hiciera algo lo patee en el estómago el retrocedió un poco y le di un golpe en la cara, después de eso el retrocedió y aproveche para salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de mis padres ya que recordé que mi papá compro un arma para defenderse de ese asesino pero cuando llegue me paralice al verlos, con sangre, muertos en la cama, con una sonrisa en la cara y en una de las paredes del cuarto tallado con la sangre de ellos decía GO TO SLEEP, llore por la pérdida de ellos pero no fue mucho ya que el asesino venia por mí, corrí hasta tomar la arma de mis padres ya que estaba cerca del cadáver de mi padre, cuando me di vuelta él ya estaba cerca de la puerta con esa sonrisa entonces recordé todo, la información, la apariencia del sujeto, las sonrisas y la frase en el cuarto de mis padres, él era…..

-tu eres Jeff the killer- el sonrió- porque lo hiciste que te hizo mi familia

-jajajajajajajaja, enserio eres una ingenua yo estoy totalmente loco, mi una pasión es la sangre de las personas que son felices, y ahora solo faltas tú para volverte hermosa como yo y tus padres jajajajaja

Desesperada empecé a disparar y el empezó a retroceder en eso le di en las costillas y el salió corriendo, eche a correr a todo lo que mi pulmón me daba en eso el me empezó a seguir y yo corrí hacia la calle y el me seguía empecé a correr y correr gritando el asesino el asesino y nadie se asomaba eso me alarmo

-mataste a todos desgraciado

-jajajajaja solo a tus amigos jajajajaja- eso me entristeció mis amigas mi familia todos los que yo quería, muertos con unas feas sonrisas en sus caras con go to sleep en sus paredes, me llene de rabia por saber que ese asesino mato a mis familiares y amigos me frene voltee y espere a que él se acercara pero solo se quedó unos metros cerca de mi

-parece q ahora nos divertiremos

-cállate, me vengare por todo lo que hiciste a mi familia

-venga aquí estoy- me lance contra ese asesino el hizo lo mismo, dispare y golpee y el me golpeaba y me acuchillaba después de 30 minutos la policía llego y me encontró sola desmallada y desangrándome ya que tenía varios cortes en todo el cuerpo, me llevaron a la comisaria me atendieron y todo explique que el asesino era Jeff the killer me pidieron la descripción y después de que lo dibujaran y dijera que si ellos solo me miraron un poco raro

-que pasa-pregunte

-mire señorita…..el…murió hace años-

¿Cómo que murió? ¿Yo lo vi? ¿Por qué o quién lo mato?

No lo sabía y creo q nunca lo sabré. Después de un tiempo todos me vieron de loca y me mandaron al psicólogo, después de unos meses superándolo y viviendo con una tía lejana que después de saber lo de la masacre ella vino a cuidarme y no volví a sentir o ver a ese asesino

Pero la felicidad no duro como esperaba….lo único q diré es q no vayas a dormir como lo hice yo en mi vida…

Autora: Navid Reyes Cortés


	2. Chapter 2

Título: slenderman

Después del experimento del fue sometido, una parte de su vida desapareció, su cara ¡no tenia cara!, solo se quedó blanca con ninguna fracción, salen tentáculos de su espalda sin que lo evite, ha pasado poco tiempo desde el experimento y ha matado a 2 personas sin que pueda hacer algo el…. no quería hacerlo es cruel matar a personas inocentes y se…. siento culpable… corre por las calles tratando de no ir hacia donde están las personas, para no pase lo mismo que en ese mismo lugar, él no quería matar, pero de repente, le llegan imágenes de donde los chavos de su escuela lo maltrataban, lastimaban. Pero por ahora debe aprender a controlar los tentáculos, solo hará daño a la personas que lo lastimaran nunca a los inocentes, a sus compañeros los hará sufrir de la manera más cruel que nunca hayan visto y cuando termine y busquen sus cuerpos no reconocerán de quienes eran.

Corrió lo más rápido, pensó que no tendría fin la cuidad, luego pensó en su madre, ella lo cuido sola, su padre ¡los abandono!, odiaba eso de su padre ya que de la noche a la mañana nunca regreso, y el no odia a su madre ya que hizo todo lo posible para que le diera lo mejor, educación, alimento, vestimenta, no le daría el susto de verlo como está ahora, no le haría tanto sufrimiento como el que nos dio su padre, aunque será un dolor ver que su hijo nunca regrese a casa, pensando en que fue lo que se equivocó como madre, le dolería verla llorando por su hijo pero no correría el riesgo de matarla , vio a lo lejos un bosque, "su salvación" pensó, ya que a estas horas nadie pasa por ahí, por las historias que cuentan de que un hombre que vive solo en el bosque sale a media noche y se lleva a todo niño que se ha portado mal, el no creía en eso ya que a los niños se los cuentan para que obedezcan a sus padres en todo momento.

Tenía sed y hambre ya que hoy sus compañeros le quitaron el dinero que era para la semana, se enfureció tanto, ¡los hare pagar! Era el pensamiento que siempre tenía, pero no sabía si podía comer, en unos minutos llego a un lago, y agarro un poco de agua, cuando se la llevo a su cara en donde se "sitúa" su boca me sorprendió ya que pudo verificar que tenía una boca falsa , "debe ser por el experimento" pensó pero en esos momentos no le dio mucha importancia solo se dedique a tomar el preciado líquido, cuando estuvo saciado busco algo en los arboles frutas, vallas, lo que sea para alimentarse, y de nuevo cuando se llevó la sorpresa de la boca falsa, pero lo que más le importaba era saciar su hambre y sed, después decidió buscar un refugio para descansar, mañana trabajaría en el entrenamiento para controlar sus tentáculos y ver la manera de cómo sacar la boca falsa, además de ver que otras "cualidades" poseía gracias al experimento al que fue sometido, después de una caminata de 15 minutos, llego a una cabaña, parecía algo oxidada pero era perfecta para poder descansar y que se refugiara en las noches por si pasa algo

Entro, pensando que habría alguien en la casa ya que estaba amueblada pero me sorprendió al "ver" que estaban en mal estado, un poco, por lo que vio en los retratos había una familia viviendo aquí, se podía ver que eran felices, una pareja sonreía a la cámara mientras la señora traía cargando a una preciosa niña de no más de 5 años, unos ojos verde esmeralda que penetraban cualquier alma, un cabello rubio que lo traía agarrado en una coleta y abraza con fuerzas a un muñeco de peluche, no pudo ver bien de que era pero lo apreciaba mucho ya que en todos los retratos que había en la sala ella lo traía cargando o jugando con él y sus padres le tomaron fotos sin que ella lo supiera. Después de "ver" las fotos durante un buen rato subió a una de las habitaciones que tenía la cabaña, se dirigió a la primera habitación que el encontró, parece la alcoba de los padres de la niña, ya que tenía una gran cama y un closet que cuando abrió había mucha ropa, le sorprende que la casa este amueblada pero que la familia no estuviera, era totalmente extraño pero luego averiguaría lo único que él quería era descasar por un rato ya que no fue un día agradable, pero lo peor de todo es que no podrá ver de nuevo a su madre.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche cuando escucho un ruido en el bosque, como pisadas, se levantó rápido de la cama bajo las escaleras y salió a buscar la causa del ruido, se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que puede ver? Bueno es algo parecido a los murciélagos, solo ve en negativo y pudo distinguir las cosas que hay en la casa, y también puede diferenciar animales objetos o personas que están en movimiento, "solo sería cuestión de aprender y entrenar" pensó, salió de la cabaña y va directo al bosque.

Mientras tanto en una parte del bosque…

Una pareja enamorada iba en el bosque ya que sus padres no aprobaban su relación, mas de parte de la chica, ya que no creen que sea adecuando para ella, quedaron de acuerdo que después del toque de queda irían al bosque a pasar un momento de enamorados, ya que no podían exponerlo en público, por temor a que llegara a sus padres, la chica se divertía con las ocurrencias del chico hasta que…

-¿Qué pasa amor?

\- Tuve un pequeño mareo

\- ¿Estás bien?, podemos regresar

-No tranquilo estaré bn

La chica ve algo que sale de un árbol como; una esfera grande, como el tamaño de una cabeza de adulto pero…..es blanco ¡totalmente blanca! Entonces es cuando se asustó porque parece que está flotando e incluso grita

\- ¡dios que alguien nos ayude!

\- mariana ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡MIRA DETRÁS DE TI!

El chico se voltea y no ve nada sea viendo unos 5 minutos y puede ver que sale de entre los arboles una persona altísima cerca de un metro llevaba un smoking unos brazos que casi llegan al suelo pero lo que más lo asusto fue su cara porque ¡NO TENIA CARA! Era totalmente blanco, sin pelo, sin ningún rastro, totalmente blanco…

Los chicos sin perder ni un segundo más corrieron hacia el pueblo para proteger su vida pero en eso, del el hombre sale un tentáculo que va directo a donde estaba corriendo la chica pero el chico antes de la atrapara y posiblemente la matara la jalo a donde estaba y se escondió atrás de un árbol y el tentáculo que salió de hombre al fallar en su intento de matar a la chica se fue de nuevo a la espalda del hombre que salió de nuevo de donde había venido dejándolos solos en un lio porque si iban al pueblo sus padres tendrían sospechas de su relación prohibida pero si se quedaban corrían el riego de morir a manos de él la pregunta que estaba en ellos era "¿Qué es lo que haremos?"

En una cabaña apartada de todo el mundo una persona alta sin cara y vestido de smoking estaba pensando en todo lo que vivió hace unos minutos, en donde casi mata a una persona inocente el no mataría mujeres ya que ellas no le hacían nada, pero sus tentáculos estaban a punto de hacer una de las suyas así como el policía o el cuerpo inerte del científico que termino de arruinar su vida.

Después de eso trato de controlar un poco sus tentáculos con las cosas que había en la sala: sillas fotografías sillones etc., pero en vez de controlarlos, se salieron de control y término por destruir toso los materiales que había en la sala.

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…..

Después de lo ocurrido con los jóvenes se había decidido un toque de queda ya que si era verdad lo que los jóvenes dijeron, no arriesgarían a más personas a una muerte cercana

También en el periódico desde hace una semana había un anuncio en donde se podía leer que se da la búsqueda de un joven de 1.50 de estatura, delgado, cabello marrón, vestido de informe escolar ya que su madre estaba desesperada por encontrarla pero con el paso del tiempo y con la noticia del monstruo que estaba en el bosque, sacaba hipótesis de que ese monstruo había matado a su pequeño niño pero tenía esperanzas de que regresara.

En cuanto al joven al preocuparse por las personas que quería tuvo la idea de ir a matar a ese monstruo para que dejara de dar miedo a todas las personas, solo se lo comento a sus amigos, en un principio sus amigos le dijeron que estaba loco pero pasando el tiempo y con los argumentos que él les daba opinaron lo mismo y esa misma noche irían a matar a ese monstruo

-Perfecto vamos a matar a ese monstruo iremos a las 12 de la noche unas horas después de que pase el toque de queda para no levantar sospechas – todos dijeron un unísono "de acuerdo", esa noche llevaron lo que pensaron que necesitarían para sobrevivir la noche y matar al monstruo ya que el plan consistía en buscarlo hasta unas horas antes del amanecer antes de que alguno de sus padres o ciudadanos se diera cuenta de que rompieron una regla.

Ya era cerca de la una de la mañana y todos se estaban desesperando ya que no encontraban a ese monstruo que trato de matar a mariana y a Mario

-Ya dinos Mario ¿es verdad eso del monstruo o lo inventaste?

-Lo vi, se los juro, ¿por qué mentiría?

-No lo sé dinos tu

-No miento

Después de esa pequeña discusión sintieron que alguien los observaba y tenían razón ya que cuando voltearon vieron, cerca de un árbol se asomaba una esfera blanca, el tamaño de esa esfera era del tamaño de una cabeza pero era sumamente alta cerca de 2 metros de altura, poco a poco la cosa empezó a salir y vieron que Mario tenía razón, era una persona realmente alta usaba smoking y sus brazo le llegaban al suelo y además le salían algunos tentáculos de su espalda y su cara totalmente blanca, ¡no tenia cara! ¿Que era esa cosa? Pronto los adolescentes empezaron a correr lo más rápido posible para salvar sus vidas ya no les importaban que los descubrieran si no querían salir de ahí para seguir vivos y nunca meterse al bosque en su vida por desgracia el monstruo sabía quiénes eran y en su mente sonrió ya que eran ellos los chicos que siempre los molestaba deseaba con todas sus fuerzas matarlos, verlos sufrir de la peor manera posible

Pero no tenia que moverse ya que los tentáculos que tenía en la espalda salieron y empezaron a ir en dirección hacia los chicos

Ellos al ver eso corrieron en diferentes direcciones para ponerse a salvo pero los tentáculos atraparon a Mario y empezaron a arrastrarlo hasta donde estaba el monstruo -¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!- gritaba desesperado en espera a 2 opciones; una es que sus amigos llegaran a salvarlo y la segunda ser devorado por ese monstruo, sus suplicas se escucharon ya que uno de ellos fue a su ayuda y con un machete que encontró abandonado en el bosque corto el tentáculo que quería llevarse a Mario, antes de que Mario se levantara del suelo otros tentáculos se lo llevaron antes de que el gritara, antes de ir a su ayuda ya era tarde el monstruo se había ido y con él a Mario, en el lugar donde estaba el monstruo había el pedazo de tentáculo y una nota que decía

-"voy por ustedes"…

Han pasado años desde el incídete cada luna llena el monstruo iba cerca de las casas buscando a las personas que le hicieron daño y a la mañana siguiente en el cuarto en donde vivía las personas no aparecía nada solo una mancha de sangre ya que ellos no querían ir con el pero siempre se los llevaba.

Pero no solo eran los casos de los adolescentes también en niños pero a ellos no le tenían miedo a ese monstruo sino que lo veían como un amigo pero cuando iban con él estos ya no regresaban

Por eso el siempre busca niños con los cuales pasar su dias y ya que ellos no le tenían miedo y podrían acercarse donde habría más niños para podérselos llevar, aún no controla totalmente los tentáculos pero un consejo no corras para protegerte, ya que él te encontrara y te matara sin que él pueda hacer algo y…le fascina las fotografías pero cuando se acerca a ver su retrato ellos salen corriendo y el los mata antes de que pueda hacer algo y te preguntaras ¿quién eres y como sabes esto? Bueno soy una de las pocas personas que han sobrevivido de los ataques del monstruo aunque ahora vivo en un bosque ya que él sabe que me escondo de él y se cuándo se acerca, ya que me dan mareos y una tos seca que no se quita todas las tardes busco a ese sujeto lo investigo y anoto lo que observo y los pego en el bosque para que tengas cuidado y no vallas al bosque donde está el monstruo sin cara y tentáculos de nombre…

Slenderman


End file.
